27th 'Drachen' Ultranaught Regiment
Unit Name:27th "Drachen" Ultranaught Regiment * Affiliation: Ilsa Visel (x), Eternal Empire (x) * Classification: Multi-Role Field Regiment * Equipment: General Service Units: Armor and Weapons (Per Fireteam of Five): - 5x Sk-UL Mk2 Armor - 5x KC-VISR Thermomagnetic Optics System - 5x Military Comlink - 1x KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster / 1x KC-M2 Portable Missile Launcher / 1x KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / 1x KC-M74S Designated Marksman Rifle - 5x KC-47 Hybrid Strike Rifle - 5x KC-95 Blaster Pistol - 5x Lucius-pattern Bayonet General Equipment (Fireteams may carry any of the following, depending on assignment requirements): - Grenades (Up to 4 per Ultranaut, type can vary) - M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack - Multifunctional Entrenching Tool * Security Units: Armor and Weapons (Per Team of Five): - 5x VA-IDA Armour System - 5x VA-17s Light Repeating Blaster '- 5x KC-VISR Thermomagnetic Optics System' '- 5x Military Comlink' * Artillery & Vehicles: - 'KC-MT9 Gauss Field Mortar '-''' '''KV-1807 'Armadillo' Armored Personnel Carrier '- KV-1504 'Foxhound' Light Attack Vehicle' '- '''KV-1601 'Warthog' Protected Mobility Vehicle '- E-Series Lykos-pattern Armored Utility Vehicle '- '''Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Artillery System '- 'G-Series Titan-pattern Armored Heavy Transport '- 'E-Series Drakon-pattern Self-Propelled Gauss Artillery System '- 'Sarissa-pattern Echo-Series Main Battle Tank '- Xiphos-pattern IFV Echo-Series * Unit Size: Medium (Around 4700) * Unit Availability: Uncommon * Unit Experience: Veteran * Combat Function: Ultranauts serve as the mainline heavy infantry of the Eternal Army and are deployed on the front lines, ahead of lighter infantry. Preferring to engage in combat from prepared fighting positions such as trenches and dugouts, Ultranauts are known for their brutality, strict discipline and efficiency as a combat unit and will seek to accomplish the mission at any cost, regardless of the odds and will carry out the orders they are given, no matter how atrocious, often killing civilians without batting an eyelash, if it is deemed as the most efficient way of fulfilling their objectives on the battlefield. * Disciplined: The Eternal Empire's Ultranauts are highly disciplined in combat, making them much more difficult to rout than regular soldiers * Heavy Weapons: The Eternal Army's military doctrine of Storm War places heavy emphasis on combined arms tactics and overwhelming firepower. The Ultranauts reflect that and are equipped with a variety of much heavier weapons than most galactic militaries typically field * Anti-Stealth: The Ultranauts are equipped with the KC-VISR optics technology, which gives them limited stealth detection capability up to a distance of fifty meters, for up to ten seconds once per minute * Heavy Equipment: Ultranauts are equipped with heavy weapons and armor which reduce their mobility, compared to other similar units, such as Imperial Stormtroopers * Manpower: Like the vast majority of organic units within the Eternal Empire's Military, the Ultranauts suffer from a shortage of available manpower, limiting the number of potential recruits and reducing unit size and the overall number of battalions that are available * Stealth: Due to their heavy equipment and the glowing optics of their armor, Ultranauts are ill-suited for stealthy missions and will usually be detected quickly The 27th Ultranaught Regiment is commanded by Colonel Ilsa Visel and, in turn, the Eternal Empire. These highly trained soldiers serve in a multi-role, combined-arms capacity and can fulfil a multitude of roles ranging from field medics to combat engineers. The emblem of the Regiment is a dragon upon the Empire's emblem followed with the motto of "Honour in Death!". The Eternal Army's Ultranaut Corps are one of the most recognizable, respected and feared military forces amongst the various Planetary Defense Militias belonging to the many worlds under the banner of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Starting out as a shipboard defense unit amongst the refugee fleet that would eventually form into the Eternal Empire, their doctrine has evolved drastically throughout the years since the Exodus in the aftermath of Krayiss II. A far cry from their ragtag origins, the Ultranauts have gradually morphed into one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces in the galaxy, capable of maintaining unit cohesion and keep fighting even under the most dire of circumstances, regardless of casualties or odds. The standard two years training regime of the Ultranaut Corps is amongst the toughest and most difficult amongst any mainline military units in the galaxy, comparable to most special forces. Ultranaut recruits undergo a grueling drilling routine amongst some of the harshest environments known to the galaxy, in the harshest conditions possible, preparing them for a variety of combat scenarios, ranging from planetary assaults and sieges, to shipboard and EVA combat in high-G and low-G battlefields. As the Eternal Empire's population is small, compared to other planets in the galaxy, the Eternal Army lacks the manpower to match the numbers that potential enemies could field and as such, its military doctrine has evolved to make up for this. This combined arms doctrine, called Storm War by those who developed it, places heavy emphasis on discipline, organization and force multiplication to level the odds and the Ultranaut Corps excel in this role. As per all Ultranaught Regiments, there is a range of different configurations a Regiment can follow, the only requirement being that it has to be combined arms. There are 6 companies in a Battalion. 27th "Drachen" is formed into the following battallions: * 1st "Ätherisch" Security Battalion: 4x Security Company * 1x Ultranaught Company * 1x Field Medical Company *2nd "Himmlisch" Support Battalion * 2x Field Medical Company * 2x Combat Engineer Company * 2x Ultranaught Company *3rd "Rüstung" Armoured Battalion * 2x Artillery Battery * 3x Armoured Company * 1x Mounted Ultranaught Company *4th "Sturm" Infantry Battalion * 5x Ultranaught Company * 1x Combat Medical Company *5th "Gewehr" Light Infantry Battalion * 5x Ultranaught Company * 1x Combat Medical Company Category:Military Units